Aveuglement
by Aqualyne
Summary: Les indices avaient été devant lui pendant si longtemps. Toujours plus gros, toujours plus nombreux, toujours plus évidents. Mais avait-il compris ? Non. Il avait continué à se poser des questions dont les réponses dansaient devant ses yeux. Il avait été aveugle.


**Coucou tout le monde! Je regardais les premiers épisodes de Kamen Rider Ex-Aid pour une fic en cours d' écriture quand cette idée s' est présentée dans mon esprit. Elle n' a pas voulu me lâcher pendant trois jours donc la voilà. J' espère que ce petit one-shot vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Aveuglement

Emu aimait penser qu' il n' était pas idiot. Vraiment, il aimait se le dire. Et il ne l' était pas. Malgré le retard prit dans ses études à cause des jeux il avait réussi à devenir médecin, il arrivait à comprendre les gens qui l' entouraient plutôt bien et pouvait assimiler des concepts compliqués si il réfléchissait correctement et assez longtemps. Vraiment, il n' était pas idiot.

Alors pourquoi n' avait-il rien vu ? Les indices avaient été devant lui pendant si longtemps. Toujours plus gros, toujours plus nombreux, toujours plus évidents. Mais avait-il compris ? Non. Il avait continué à se poser des questions dont les réponses dansaient devant ses yeux. Il avait été aveugle.

Ou peut être s' était-il aveuglé tout seul ? Peut être qu' il n' avait rien vu parce qu' il ne voulait rien voir. Plusieurs fois la réponse à toute ses questions s' était présentée dans son esprit avant qu' il ne la repousse en se disant que c' était impossible. Parce que si c' était la vérité il le saurait non ? Mais non. Non il ne savait pas. Pas avant qu' il ne soit trop tard. Pas avant qu' elle ne lui soit jetée au visage de la pire des façons, au pire des moments.

Et pourtant. Pourtant c' était si évident. Combien d' indices avait-il eu ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. À partir de quand s' étaient-il mis à s' aligner sous ses yeux ? Ça il le savait. Depuis la mort de Kiriya. Comme si, avec la disparition de son ami des barrière invisibles retenant la vérité, le protégeant d' elle avaient cédé.

Tout d' abord il y avait eu l' opération de compatibilité. Certes cette histoire remontait à avant la mort de Kiriya mais elle avait son importance. Après tout c' était le plus gros indice. Une opération au cours de laquelle on injecte un échantillon du Bugster virus au patient afin qu' il crée des anticorps. Une opération indispensable pour utiliser un gamer driver et sans laquelle on attrape juste la maladie du jeu au lieu de se transformer. Il ne l' avait pas subi. Et il pouvait se transformer. Comment n' avait-il pas pu avoir le moindre doute quand il l' a appris ? Parce que c' était trop étrange. Il a préféré croire Poppy quand elle disait que c' était parce qu' il était un joueur de génie. Depuis quand être un bon joueur immunisait contre la maladie du jeu ? Il ne le savait pas, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il voulait juste faire taire le doute stupide qui montait depuis les tréfonds de son esprit. Alors il avait pris ce qu' on lui donnait. C' était mieux que rien.

Ensuite il y avait eu le gashat. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de comment il l' avait créé mais il l' avait fais. Il avait créé un gashat par la seule force de son esprit et de sa volonté. Et il ne s' était douté de rien. Pourquoi l' aurait-il fais ? Il y avait déjà tant à penser. Il devait faire son deuil, soigner ses patients, combattre Genm… alors il avait enterré ses questions et ses doutes sous ses milliers de préoccupations. Parce que c' était plus facile. Parce que c' était moins douloureux que d' imaginer le pourquoi et le comment. Parce qu' il avait peur de la vérité. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il voulait juste penser que tout allait bien, que rien ne clochait avec lui et que c' était tout à fait normal. Que si Hiiro ou Taiga avaient fais la même chose ils auraient obtenu le même résultat. Alors il avait oublié. Il avait caché au plus profond de lui toutes ses questions et s' était forcé à ne plus y penser. Parce qu' il ne voulait pas savoir.

Il y avait aussi eu son dédoublement. Pendant l' une de ses nuits d' insomnie il entendait le jingle jouer en boucle à l' intérieur de sa tête. Ces paroles qui semblaient signifier tant de choses mais auxquelles il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Parce que leur signification contiendrait une partie de la vérité. Cette vérité qu' il voulait continuer à ignorer. Cette vérité dont il se cachait désespérément. Alors que les choses devenaient si évidentes. Alors que les morceaux de ce puzzle qu' il ne voulait pas résoudre s' assemblaient toutes seules et tentaient d' attirer son attention. Alors que ses deux lui avaient des caractères si différents. Alors même que la vérité était dans les mots qu' ils s' étaient échangés la première fois. Ces mots dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler de peur de ne plus les oublier. Parce que cette vérité n' était pas ce qu' il voulait. Parce qu' il savait au plus profond de lui qu' elle le ferait souffrir. Il ne voulait pas avoir mal. Il ne voulait pas. Alors il avait ignoré ses souvenirs. Il les avait enfermé sous clé avec le reste et avait tout fait pour ne plus y penser. Il se forçait à raisonner autrement. À imaginer que ses deux lui étaient juste confus. Qu' ils pensaient tous les deux être Emu et qu' aucun des deux n' avait dis être M. Les noms étaient si semblables, il avait dû mal entendre. N' est-ce pas ?

Puis étaient venus les maux de têtes et son affaiblissement. Ces effroyables maux de tête qui le saisissaient lorsqu' il se transformait et ces baisses d' énergie qui surgissaient à n' importe quel moment parfois juste après son réveil. Mais tout le monde pouvait tomber malade non ? Ce n' était sûrement rien de grave, de l' anémie peut être ? Avec tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie il était forcément plutôt stressé et donc il n' y avait rien d' étrange à ce qu' il tombe malade. Et si il avait mal à la tête quand il se transformait c' était juste parce qu' il tirait un peu trop sur son corps. Après tout c' était épuisant de se battre et ses adversaires étaient de plus en plus forts. C' était juste un affaiblissement passager qui partira si il se repose un peu et ça n' a rien à voir avec ses transformations. Il est juste malade d' une maladie parfaitement normale. Parce que si ce n' est pas le cas alors quelque chose ne va pas. Parce que si ce n' est pas le cas alors il a un problème directement lié au Bugster virus. Il ne veut même pas envisager cette idée. Quand elle commence à s' imposer dans son esprit il la chasse violemment. Tout va bien. Il va bien.

Enfin Hiiro et Taiga s' étaient mis à se comporter étrangement. Un jour Taiga s' en était soudain pris à lui. Au départ il pensait que c' était à cause de ses gashats. Après tout Taiga les avait toujours voulu sans jamais s' en cacher. Sauf qu' Hiiro aussi l' avait attaqué. Et sa théorie était tombée à l' eau. Alors il en avait imaginé une encore plus folle en ignorant celle pleine de logique qui tentait de s' imposer dans sa tête. Il s' était dis que ça avait un rapport avec Nico, la patiente. Celle qu' Hiiro ne regardait même pas et dont Taiga voulait se débarrasser. Mais c' était si logique dans son esprit désespéré. Taiga voulait ses gashats et Hiiro voulait opérer la patiente dont le bugster se présentait dès qu' Emu était attaqué. Puis Nico avait été soignée. Et Hiiro avait continué à l' attaquer. Il lui avait demandé ses gashats quand Genm lui avait pris les siens et parlait sans cesse de soigner un patient ou de faire son travail. Toujours en le regardant dans les yeux. Pour comprendre la vérité il lui aurait suffi de comprendre les paroles du chirurgien. Mais il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il voulait rester dans son monde confortable où il n' avait aucun problème. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas. Alors il s' était bouché les oreilles. Il donnait aux paroles d' Hiiro un autre sens. Il les entendait et les déformait pour ne pas savoir. Parce qu' il voulait aller bien. Parce qu' il voulait être normal et en parfaite santé. Parce qu' il ne voulait pas admettre l' évidente vérité qui flottait devant ses yeux.

Il avait fais tant d' efforts pour ne pas savoir. Il s' était tellement forcé, pendant si longtemps pour ne pas apprendre la vérité. Cette vérité qu' aujourd'hui il ne pouvait plus ignorer. Cette terrible, douloureuse, évidente vérité que Genm venait de lui jeter au visage. Ce secret que tout le monde connaissait et qu' il avait tout fait pour ne pas apprendre. Cette vérité si évidente et simple : il avait la maladie du jeu.


End file.
